


prank with potions

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Potions, Pranks, lol wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you, Fred and George decided to troll Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prank with potions

You hurried down the corridors to the dungeon. Damn your alarm clock for not working! You checked your watch, you are two minutes late. Normally those two minutes wouldn’t matter, but with Snape… He took every chance to take house points from Griffindor.

Luckily for you, you never need much time to get ready in the morning. You are a metamorphmagus. Which means you can change you appearance at will. You concentrated for a second and your long blonde hair changed into a light shade of purple.

You stopped before the doors of the dungeons classroom. ‘how many points will he take from Griffindor?’you thought to yourself. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“enter” said a deep and seemingly annoyed voice from within the room.

You opened the door and stepped in.

“Why are you so late miss Y/n?”

“My alarm clock stopped working.” You answered honestly.

“Two minutes late… that’ll make 20 points from Griffindor then. Now shut up and sit down.”

You looked around the room. Luckily your best friends had saved you a seat. Fred and George Weasley were smirking to you from across a table in a far corner of the room. You slowly walked to their table earning a glare from the professor and sat down.

“Now, as I was saying, today you will be practicing for your exam by making polyjuice potion. When adding someones hair to this potion your appearance changes completely and you become identical to that person,”

“Wicked” said Fred and George together.

“and at the end of the lessen we’ll be testing Miss L/n’s potion on one of her Weasel friends.”

Snape waved his wand and the recipe appeared on the board.

“If you follow these steps correctly you’ll be able to make the potion correctly.”

You looked at the board. Pollyjuice potion always takes a month to make, how are you going to make it in just these two hours lesson? You stuck your hand in the air.

“Yes, Miss L/n?”

“How am I going to make this potion in two hours?”

Snape let out a heavy sigh, like you were hopeless! Well… like you could help it that you were hopeless.

He simply walked away. You stared at the board, still not getting it.

“Hey, pssssssst, Y/n!” You turned around.

“What George?! I’m trying not to kill anyone making a potion, that usually takes three months to make, in two hours!”

“Chill down” said George. “hey, I have an idea to troll Snape.” He whispered in your ear.

Oh god… is trolling Snape a good idea? You thought. But then, he didn’t like you anyways.

George continious, while Fred seems trying to be incredibly interested in the lacewingflies.  
“If we manage to pull out one of Snape’s filthy hair we could use it in the potion, and then Fred will take the potion and troll Snape even further by imitating him.”

So that’s how your prank started. Fred stuck his hand in the air while George helped you with the potion. Fred asked Snape how to cut the boomslang skin while you were cutting your lacewingflies. George threw some luxweed at Snape from behind.

“What the….!!! WHO THREW THIS AT ME!!!”

“I’m so sorry sir.” Said George. Snape pulled the luxweed out of his hair. “Clean this up NOW!” he snapped at you.

You smiled at Fred and he winked back. Then you bent down to pick up the luxweed (and to hide your blush) cuz you couldn't deny, that Fred was incredibly handsome. You could always which of the two was Fred and which was George. But lately you have begun to get more feelings for Fred.

You picked the luxweed up and searched it. It couldn't be that difficult to find such a greasy hair in this weed. And yes! There it was. One stinky black hair from your professor.

In the meantime George had finished your potion. “Good, now put it in and have some fun.” he said. You dropped the hair in the potion.

“I would like to finish my lesson by testing Miss L/n's potion. Mr Weasley, drink it.”

Fred smiled at you and George and drunk one sip of the potion. Then his whole skin started to bubble and within a minute, he had become a replica of professor Snape.

All the Griffindors were laughing, but the normally pale professor had become an unhealthy shade of red.

“GO TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!! NOW!!!”

“50 POINTS FROM PROFESSOR SNAPE!” Yelled Fred, before taking your hand and running out of the room with you. Panting you reached Dumbledore's office door. You looked at each other, then burst out laughing again. Fred pulled some potion out of his pocket, drunk it and changed back to himself.

“I regret nothing” He laughed.

He was so cute when he was lauging, you thought to yourself. Unconsciously, your eyes were staring at his lips. He must have noticed something because he stopped laughing. 

He took one step forwards and your eyes snapped up. His pupils looked bigger than ever. Before you knew it he had pushed you against a wall, his lips on yours. Your eyes widened, was he really kissing you? 

He pressed harder against you, waiting for a response, but you were in shock. He slowly pulled away.

“Sorry… I thought...”

but you kissed him back, and he smiled against your lips. He held one hand in your hair. Holding you in the kiss. He slowly licked your bottom lip, making you moan. The kiss was growing more and more heated when suddenly…

“50 POINTS TO GRIFFINDOR!!!!”

Yelled Dumbledore while closing his office doors and running away.

Well, at least you didn't loose any house point from Griffindor today.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you have any request


End file.
